Just Remember Never Forget
by ememlight
Summary: [On Going] Ternyata ingatanmu tentang diriku terlalu mahal, entah cara apalagi agar engkau dapat mengingatku. hanya cinta yang bisa membuatmu mengingatku kembali bukan? kuharap ia, jika harapan memang benar adanya disini aku ingin mempercayainya. ㅡCHANBAEK. YAOI. SCHOOL LIFE.
1. chapter 1

Anak itu berlari, menyusuri lorong kecil yang entah mengapa keadaannya sekarang sangatlah sepi, jelas terlihat nafas anak itu terengah beberapa butir keringat membasahi tubuhnya, ia berlari dengan sesekali menengok ke belakang.

Langkah kaki kecilnya menjadi alunan di lorong yang minim akan pencahayaan itu, matanya mulai sembab karena air mata dan itu membuat penglihatannya agak buram.

Tapi tidak untuk sebuah dinding besar yang memenuhi penglihatan sang anak, ia bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Sial! Sang anak menapaki jalan buntu.

Fiu~

Tiba-tiba suara siulan lembut muncul, lembut nan berirama namun begitu menakutkan bagi sang anak kecil itu.

Anak itu membekap mulutnya yang tipis dengan tangannya sendiri, mencegah suara tangisnya keluar agar tak diketahui keberadaannya dari orang yang bersiul tadi.

Ia tanpa berfikir panjang segera bersembunyi dibalik beberapa papan dan juga kardus bekas yang bersandar didinding yang besar itu.

Sekujur tubuhnya bergetar hebat, beryukurlah ia karna badannya yang kecil cukup pas di belakang papan dan kardus itu bahkan terdapat beberapa celah hingga ia tak sepenuhnya terhimpit karenanya.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Suara langkah kaki yang dapat diperkirakannya adalah sosok pria yang mengejarnya sedari tadi menyeruak ke telinganya.

"Ayolahh baekkie sayaaang, aku tau kalau kau bersembunyi." Ketakutan pada sang anak yang namanya adalah Baekhyun itu memenuhi seluruh isi tubuhnya. Ia memeluk kakinya erat meredam semua tangisnya dengan menyembunyikan wajahnya di lututnya.

Tap

Tap

Tap

"Keluarlaahh~ paman tidak akan melukaimu whahaha."

Suara langkah kaki itu semakin mendekat ke arah Baekhyun, Baekhyun masih dengan posisinya, tapi sedetik kemudian suara langkah kaki itu tak lagi terdengar, membuat dirinya mendongak mempertajam pendengarannya, seketika terdengar suara seperti benda terjatuh.

Tap

Tap

Tap

"Aahhmmpth..!" Seseorang membekap mulut Baekhyun dari belakang.

_

.

.

.

By ememlight

 **Just Remember Never Forget**

Main Cast:

 **Baekhyun Chanyeol**

Other cast:

 **EXO members and** **Find it yourself, bertambah seiring jalannya cerita.**

Warning:

 **Yaoi - BxB - BL**

Rate:

 **T**

Disclaimer:

 **Isi cerita seutuhnya hasil pemikiran dan imajinasi author emem, apabila ada kesamaan cerita itu murni ketidak sengajaan, All Cast seutuhnya milik SM dan TYME**

Note:

 **Saya bukan penulis yang baik JUST ENJOY THE STORY, gak suka? It's okay don't read this story. Suka? Please don't be siders tinggalkan vote and comments.**

 **PLEASE DON'T PLAGIAT, DON'T REMAKE, DON'T COPY.**

.

.

.

-

 **Chapter 1**

"Ahhhkkk!" Pekik Baekhyun sambil mendudukkan dirinya. Lagi-lagi mimpi itu menyerangnya, menyerang ingatannya yang paling ingin ia lupakan, mimpi itu masih sama nyatanya dengan apa yang di alaminya, buktinya sekujur tubuh Baekhyun basah karena butir-butir keringat yang merembes keluar dari celah pori-pori kulitnya yang putih bak porselin.

Sambil mengusap wajahnya kasar, ia lalu berjalan memasuki kamar mandi memandangi wajah peluhnya yang terpantul tepat dihadapannya. Menyalakan kran air pada wastafel lalu membasuh ke wajahnya.

Sudah dua hari ini ia bermimpi akan hal mengerikan dari ingatannya itu, hal itu terjadi semenjak ia pindah ke Seoul dan meninggalkan Daejeon yang menjadi saksi bisu tumbuh kembang dirinya menjadi sosok namja yang tampan namun di satu sisi juga terlihat cantik ia juga cukup pintar, kuat, dan juga tegar.

Setelah membersihkan dan membenah diri ia lalu keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju dapur, penglihatannya mendapati sosok namja lainnya yang sedang asyik memasak di pantry tanpa mengetahui kehadirannya.

"Yyak Ooh Sehun!" Baekhyun lalu menarik salah satu kursi di meja makan dan mendudukinya "Apa kau tidak ingin menyapaku?" dengan posisinya itu ia dapat melihat jelas sosok namja dengan nama Sehun itu sedang memasak sesuatu.

Sehun memandangi Baekhyun di depannya yang sudah terlihat rapi, "Apa susahnya sih bila kau yang mulai menyapaku deluan?"

"Susah sekali, kau tau kan aku tidak suka menjadi orang yang menyapa deluan." Ucap Baekhyun masih menatap sosok Sehun yang sedang memasak.

Sehun berjalan menuju lemari dan mengambil dua piring berwarna putih "Baiklah, hari ini aku akan mengalah." Sehun lalu mematikan kompor dan menyajikan masakannya di piring kemudian membawa dua sajian makanan itu ke meja makan, menaruh satu di depan Baekhyun, ia lalu menarik kursi yang ada di depan Baekhyun dan menaruh makanan yang satunya lagi dihadapannya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?" Sehun menatap Baekhyun yang sekarang sedang menganga kecil menatap sajian yang ada di depannya itu "Apakah tidurmu nyenyak?"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk, ia lalu meraih piring dan memegang sendok yang kemudian di arahkan ke mulutnya.

"Waahhh mie buatanmu memang selalu enak Sehunie." Baekhyun menatap makanannya takjub.

"Itu namanya spageti Baekhyun, aduh susah sekali kau membedakannya." Sehun cuman memandang Baekhyun geli.

"Ahh aku fikir tadinya ini adalah mie yang berbentuk pangsit, ah ternyata bukan. Yah mian deh, agak miriplah." Baekhyun tak menghiraukan Sehun didepannya ia hanya terus menyantap spagetinya itu. Tentu Baekhyun dapat membedakannya, namun menggoda Sehun selalu membuatnya merasa senang. "Pokoknya kau harus lebih sering-sering lagi memasak ini buatku."

Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis, ia juga mulai menyantap masakannya sendiri "Bukankah setiap hari itu sudah bisa dibilang sering, sering yang bagaimana lagi maksudmu hah?"

Baekhyun sedikit tertawa "Pokoknya masakanlah aku setiap hari nya Sehun, aku benar-benar menyukai masakanmu."

Lagi-lagi Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis, ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum hanya dengan melihat tingkah laku namja cantik di depannya ini.

"Ohh iya aku hampir lupa.." Baekhyun menatap Sehun didepannya "Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini? Apakah tidurmu juga nyenyak Sehun?"

"Tentu, aku sangat baik hari ini hanya dengan melihatmu. Kurasa tidurku juga akan nyenyak seperti hari-hari sebelumnya."

Baekhyun hanya memandang Sehun dengan tatapan muaknya, ia sudah sering sekali mendengar ocehan Sehun tentang dirinya.

"Ayolah Baek, bukankah sudah berapa kali aku memberitahu bahwa kau itu sangatlah cantik"

Baekhyun membantingkan sendoknya ke meja "yyak Sehun! Sudah berapa kali juga aku memberitahumu kalau aku ini namja!"

"Aresso aresso, aku hanya bercanda, tapi sumpah aku jujur apa adanya Baek, kau itu benar-benar cantik" Sehun lagi-lagi tertawa kecil, menggoda Baekhyun di pagi hari sangat menyenangkan bagi dirinya. Yah keduanya memang suka menggoda masing-masing.

"Kalau kau benar-benar tak ingin melihat sendok terbang ke arahmu maka hentikan candaanmu itu"

Sehun memasang muka seolah olah ia takut, Baekhyun hanya cuek dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke makanan yang ada di depannya, keduanya lalu menyantap kembali makanan mereka.

"Ohh ia Baek, apakah kau sudah mengemasi barangmu? Aku benar-benar tak percaya kalau kau akan meninggalkanku dan paman di rumah ini. Rumah akan benar-benar sepi tanpamu." Sehun mengambil beberapa piring kotor bekas makanan keduanya lalu membawanya di bak cuci piring.

Sambil membuka kulkas, Baekhyun mengambil sebotol air dingin "Aku tidak meninggalkan mu, aku hanya sedang melanjutkan sekolahku, kau juga bukankah begitu?" Baekhyun lalu menuangkan isinya kedalam gelas "jadi yang harusnya sedih itu paman yang akan kita tinggalkan untuk sementara waktu."

"Tapikan sekolahku 6 bulan lagi sedangkan kau 6 hari lagi. Apakah aku mendaftar saja di sekolah yang ingin kau tempati itu agar kita bisa bertemu setiap harinya."

"Jangan berfikir konyol Sehun, sekolah yang kau pilih itu sesuai dengan kemampuanmu." Baekhyun membawa gelasnya itu mendekati Sehun dan menaruhnya dibak cuci piring "Mungkin saja kalau kau lulus dari sana kau akan menjadi chef lalu membuka restoran mewah yah kan. Jadi jangan berfikir yang tidak-tidak."

Sehun menoleh ke arah Baekhyun "Tapi berjanjilah Baek, setiap libur kau akan kesini mengunjungiku dan paman"

"Neee.. neeee.. itu pasti." Baekhyun lalu mengelus puncak kepala Sehun hingga rambut lelaki itu sedikit berantakan.

Sehun menepis tangan Baekhyun pelan "Berhentilah memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil Baek."

Baekhyun tertawa pelan mengamati Sehun yang sedang memperbaiki rambutnya biar tidak terkena sabun.

"Belajarlah kau untuk memanggilku hyung." Baekhyun beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sehun namun sebelumnya ia mengacak rambutnya lagi meninggalkan Sehun dengan raut wajah kesalnya.

.

 **[ JR** **NF ]**

.

Setelah beberapa hari yang lalu Baekhyun mengemasi seluruh barang maupun keperluan lainnya, hari ini tibalah ia untuk pergi ke sekolah barunya. Meninggalkan Sehun dan Pamannya di rumah yang kiranya baru seminggu ia tinggali itu.

Baekhyun mendorong dua koper berukuran besar keluar dari kamarnya lalu menuruni tangga, di bawah sana Sehun dan pamannya sedang menunggunya untuk sekedar mengantar dirinya ke sekolah.

Baekhyun tadinya berniat buat naik bus saja, namun Sehun terus memaksanya untuk Paman saja yang mengantarnya, begitupun dengan pamannya. Pamanya hari ini sedang libur kerja, jadi sekedar mengantar Baekhyun tidak jadi masalah buatnya. Kalau sudah pamannya yang meminta, Baekhyun tidak dapat menolak lagi.

"Ayo berangkat paman Ooh" Paman Ooh dengan nama lengkap Ooh Jaechul membantu Baekhyun membawa kopernya.

"Baekhyun, tidak ada barangmu lagi yang ketinggalan kan?" Baekhyun nampak sedikit berfikir lalu setelahnya ia mengangguk pelan.

"Tidak ada paman, ayo berangkat" Baekhyun menduduki dirinya di kursi penumpang, yang pastinya sekarang sedang duduk bersebelahan dengan Sehun.

Perjalanan ke sekolah Baekhyun memakan waktu satu jam, sekolah Baekhyun memang agak sedikit jauh dari keramaian kota dan juga rumahnya, namun juga tidak terlalu sepi layaknya di desa.

"Baek, apakah di sekolahmu itu siswanya di larang membawa teman atau kerabat ke asrama?" Sehun mulai membuka suara.

"Hmmm.. entahlah, mungkin saja ia"

"mwo jinjja?" Sehun tampak kecewa, ia menghela nafas panjang "tapi.. sekedar mengunjungi mungkin tidak apa-apa, benarkan?"

Baekhyun menatap ke luar jendela, mengamati hiruk pikuk keramaian kota "Entahlah, mungkin juga ia"

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengunjungimu setiap hari Baek"

Mendengar ucapan Sehun, Baekhyun lalu menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"Andwae!"

"Lahhh kenapa?" Sehun tidak terima penolakan Baekhyun.

"Kau fikir asramaku itu mall apa, yang setiap harinya dapat di datangi begitu saja." Baekhyun membuat alasan.

"Okee, kalo begitu seminggu sekali aku akan datang mengunjungi mu."

"Andwae! Sekolahku itu bukan pasar malam yang harus di datangi setiap minggunya Sehun." lagi-lagi Baekhyun membuat alasan.

"Kau benar-benar pandai mengelak Baek, kalau begitu sebulan sekali ak--" Belum selesai dengan ucapannya Baekhyun langsung memotongnya "andw--"

"Walaupun kau melarangku aku akan tetap datang!" Sehunpun juga langsung memotong kalimat yang akan diucapkan Baekhyun, ia sedikit merajuk dengan tangan menyilang dan sedikit mempoutkan bibirnya.

Baekhyun cuman tidak ingin merepotkan Sehun dengan terlalu sering mengunjunginya. Daripada mengunjunginya, Baekhyun lebih senang jika Sehun mengunjungi tempat kursus memasak untuk dia tempati belajar.

"Pamaaan~ dibandingkan dengan Sehun, aku mengharapkan kau juga datang mengunjungiku di asrama kapan-kapan" Paman Jaechul memandang kedua remaja yang sedang duduk di bangku penumpang melalui kaca spion.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengunjungimu walaupun tak sesering Sehun, kamu tau kan paman mempunyai banyak pekerjaan untuk di selesaikan. Paman minta maaf yah Baek."

"Ohh aniya paman, aku baik-baik saja, lagipula di asrama nanti aku akan mempunyai banyak teman. Dan juga aku yakin Sehun bakalan sering mengunjungiku, ia kan?" Baekhyun menyenggol pelan Sehun dengan sikunya, sedangkan Sehun hanya menatap Baekhyun masih dengan cemberutnya.

.

 **[ JRNF ]**

.

Tepat tengah hari merekapun tiba, walupun agak sulit berpamitan dengan Paman Jaechul terlebih lagi dengan Sehun, Baekhyun lalu menarik dua kopernya yang berukuran besar memasuki lingkungan yang akan menjadi sekolahnya itu.

Baekhyun cukup terpaku dengan interior sekolahnya, cukup mengesankan. Bagaimana tidak, sekolahnya ini merupakan salah satu sekolah elit. Yang mungkin saja isinya orang-orang berdompet tebal semua.

Baekhyun juga termasuk kalangan yang serupa, Paman Baekhyun mempunyai perusahaan yang terbilang cukup besar dan lancar, setelah perusahaannya lancar di Daejeon, paman Jaechul mencoba membuka cabang di Seoul.

Walaupun begitu, Baekhyun masuk ke sekolahnya karena kepintarannya. Yup! beasiswa salah satu undangan yang membawanya ke sekolah itu. Baekhyun memang pintar, terkadang ia bahkan lebih sering belajar ketimbang melakukan kegiatan lainnya. Baekhyun tidak suka merepotkan orang lain, selama ia masih bisa melakukannya sendiri, kenapa harus merepotkan orang lain.

Baekhyun lalu memasuki ruang guru, tak sulit untuk menemukan ruangan itu, pasalnya letak ruangan itu tak jauh dari pintu masuk sekolah.

Ia berusaha mencari meja pak Jidae, kata paman Jaechul pak Jidae guru yang bakal menjadi wali kelasnya nanti. Ia mencoba melirik ke segala arah mencari ciri-ciri sosok pria yang di katakan pamannya itu.

Di sudut yang berbeda, seorang guru sedang memarahi muridnya dengan seluruh wajah yang memerah dan bola mata yang sedikit lagi akan keluar, guru itu menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Sudah saya katakan berulang kali, kamu itu pelajar bukannya preman!" ia membanting penggaris panjang yang di pegangnya ke meja di hadapannya "Mau di hukum dengan cara apalagi kau ini hah?! Baru dua hari udah bikin ulah lagi kamu"

Baekhyun dan beberapa orang yang ada di ruangan itu memperhatikan kejadian itu.

"Jangan mengambil kedudukan orangtuamu itu sebagai alasan kau bisa seenaknya disini, kamu itu hanya murid biasa di mata bapak sama halnya dengan murid-murid lainnya."

Baekhyun lalu memandang sosok pelajar yang guru itu marahi, namun sayangnya ia tak bisa melihatnya ia hanya bisa melihat punggung lebarnya dari belakang sebab pelajar itu membelakangi dirinya. Bisa di lihat keadaan pelajar itu sangat berantakan, bajunya yang keluar, rambut yang teracak, dan beberapa luka lebam di sikunya.

Dan pelajar satunya, yang menurut Baekhyun adalah partnernya itu tak jauh berbeda dengan yang satunya. Keadaannya juga sama, sangat berantakan.

"Pelajar Ooh?" Sebuah suara berat mengalihkan pandangannya. Pria yang kiranya memasuki kepala empat ini mengamatinya dari atas hingga bawah.

"I-iya Pak, itu saya" Baekhyun juga mengamati pria dihadapannya ini, persis sesuai dengan ciri-ciri yang pamannya itu sebutkan. Ia membaca name tag yang tertera di bajunya. Ahn Jidae.

"Saya adalah wali kelasmu, silahkan ikut ke meja saya" Baekhyun lalu mengikuti Pak Ahn ke mejanya.

Brak

Baekhyun tersentak, pintu ruang guru itu ditutup dengan keras sekali, beberapa guru juga banyak yang mengelus dada mungkin sama kagetnya dengan Baekhyun.

Ia melihat guru yang sedang marah tadi duduk dan juga mengelus dadanya, tanpa dua pelajar dengan keadaan berantakan di depannya tadi.

"Anak itu selalu saja buat ulah. oiya silahkan duduk pelajar Ooh" Pak Ahn mengambil beberapa berkas yang ada di mejanya, mulai mengamati isi dari berkas tersebut.

"Ooh Baekhyun, pindahan dari Daejeon rupanya"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Pak Ahn lalu berdiri dari kursinya mengamati beberapa orang yang ada di dalam ruang guru itu, sepertinya ia sedang mencari seseorang.

"Pak Choi, bisa saya minta tolong" Pak Ahn agak sedikit berteriak, Orang yang dipanggil kemudian berbalik menuju sumber suara.

"Iya ada apa Pak Ahn?" Pak Choi lalu mengamati Baekhyun yang sedang duduk dihadapan Pak Ahn.

"Rupanya siswa barunya sudah datang, oh ya sudah saya paham, ayo ikut saya pelajar..."

Baekhyun yang mengetahui bahwa dirinya yang dimaksud lalu segara berdiri dari tempatnya, membungkuk lalu memberi salam.

"Ooh Baekhyun imnida"

Pria dengan seragam olahraga serta peluit yang menggantung di leher itu lalu menyuruh Baekhyun untuk mengikutinya. Pak Choi ini rupanya adalah kepala asrama di sekolahnya itu. Ia mengantar Baekhyun untuk menuju kamar asramanya.

Dengan mendorong kedua kopernya, Baekhyun mengamati lorong asramanya yang agak lenggang. Mungkin karena ini adalah akhir pekan, banyak pelajar yang beraktifitas di tempat lain.

Pak Choi memberi taukan beberapa tata tertib yang harus ia patuhi selama berada di asrama maupun lingkungan sekolah.

Setelah beberapa menit, Baekhyun tiba dikamar asramanya yang terletak di lantai dua agak jauh dari gedung sekolahnya. Room 040. Pak Choi lalu memberi Baekhyun kunci asramanya itu.

Kamarnya terbilang cukup luas, ada dua kasur, dua meja belajar, dua lemari pakaian. Ini menandakan bahwa ia akan mempunyai roomate bukan. Kamarnya cukup rapi, di seberang sana, kasur yang berdekatan dengan jendela balkon terlihat rapi namun tidak pernah tersentuh, kayaknya ini adalah kasur Baekhyun.

Setelah membungkuk mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Pak Choi, Baekhyun lalu mulai membuka kopernya, menyusun barang-barangnya itu.

Barang-barangnya itu sudah tersusun rapi, baru saja Baekhyun ingin merebahkan dirinya di kasur, tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya terbuka.

Pria mungil lainnya dengan sepasang mata bulat itu memandang Baekhyun dari atas hingga bawah. Ia membawa beberapa kantongan putih di masing-masing tangannya.

Tak berselang lama, ia lalu tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan senyumnya yang berbentuk hati itu, Baekhyun pun juga ikut menarik simpul ujung bibirnya itu.

"Halo aku Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo. Kau pasti roomate ku bukan, ku fikir kau bakal datang sore nanti" pria mungil bermata bulat dengan nama Kyungsoo itu lalu mendekati Baekhyun sambil menurunkan barang belanjaannya ia mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ehh iya, perkenalkan nama ku Ooh Baekhyun, kau bisa memanggilku Baekhyun" Baekhyun lalu meraih tangan Kyungsoo, menjabat tangannya sambil memperkenalkan dirinya itu.

"Ta-da kau lihat, kita akan membuat party kecil atas kedatanganmu itu. Kuharap kita bisa berteman baik" Kyungsoo mengangkat tinggi-tinggi belanjaannya tadi sambil mengoyang-goyangkannya.

Baekhyun senang, ia mempunyai teman yang ramah, bahkan ia menyambutnya dengan sebuah pesta kecil di kamarnya, tunggu dulu? Pesta kecil? Itu adalah salah satu pelanggaran diasramanya, di larang membawa makanan dari luar, lalu bagaimana dengan barang bawaan Kyungsoo, kalau ketahuan pak Choi bisa-bisa poinnya akan di kurangi.

"Tenang saja, kita gak bakal ketahuan. Pak Choi malam ini akan ke luar, itu rutin dilakukannya setiap minggu. Kau tenang saja oke, nikmati saja pesta kita nanti" Seakan mengetahui isi fikiran Baekhyun, Kyungsoo menjelaskannya dengan cepat sebelum Baekhyun menolak acara yang sudah ia nanti-nantikan seminggu yang lalu.

"Oke baiklah" jawab Baekhyun sambil menampilkan senyumnya.

"Assa! Yah sudah, kufikir kau tadinya ingin beristirahat, tapi karena kedatanganku aku pasti mengganggumu, ahh maaf yah. Istirahat lah, nanti sore aku akan mengajakmu berkeliling asrama dan sekolah"

Baekhyun lalu mengangguk, kembali tersenyum lalu melanjutkan aksi merebahkan dirinya yang tadi sempat tertunda.

[ Just Remember Ever Forget ]

Baekhyun menatap keluar jendela balkon kamarnya, warna jingga yang pertama kali menatapaki penglihatannya. "Ahh sudah sore rupanya" Baekhyun menguap, memandang ke seisi ruangan ia baru menyadari dirinya hanya sendiri di ruangan tersebut.

'kemana si cerewet tadi, siapa tadi namanya kyuso, yunso, ahhh Kyungsoo' Batin Baekhyun, ia lalu berjalan ke arah kamar mandi, mungkin saja Kyungsoo ada di dalam, namun ternyata ia tak menemukan sosoknya. Baekhyun yang merasa dirinya gerah, lalu mulai membasuh dirinya.

Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengeringkan kepalanya dengan handuk kecil namun sosok Kyungsoo tak kunjung ia jumpai. Ia mulai membenah diri, ia jadi ingat janji Kyungsoo yang akan mengajaknya jalan-jalan berkeliling sekolahnya itu.

Tanpa menunggu Kyungsoo kembali, Baekhyun lalu keluar dari kamarnya. Ia mengitari sekolahnya, ia mencoba mengingat lokasi yang ia datangi, tak lama iapun berjalan ke lapangan sepak bola, beberapa siswa sedang bermain di sana. Banyak siswa perempuan yang sedang bersorak mendukung pemain futsal itu.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan lapangan basket, ada siswa yang sedang bertanding juga. Bahkan para pendukungnya lebih banyak dari pemain futsal tadi.

Baekhyun tertarik, ia pun mulai ikut menonton permainan basket itu. Ia memilih tempat yang agak jauh dari para pendukung lainnya. Sorak sorai para pendukung meneriaki para pemain agar lebih bersemangat.

Setelah pergantian pemain, penonton bersemangat kembali berteriak lebih tepatnya ke satu orang pemain baru 'Loey oppaa' atau 'Loey oppa fighting' Yahh para pendukung tadi hanya meneriaki satu nama entah itu tim atau nama orang.

Baekhyun menatap ke arah sosok yang membuat para pendukung itu kagum.

Tinggi. Jangkung. Mata onixnya yang bulat. Kaki panjang dan tangannya yang kekar mendribble bola. keringatnya yang mulai mengias wajahnya. Rambut hitamnya yang terhentak mengikuti arah langkahnya. Hidungnya yang mancung di lengkapi bibirnya yang tebal.

"Yeeeeeyyy Loeyy oppaa!" Sorak sorai para pendukung ketika bola basket si pemain pria yang jadi pusat perhatian memasuki ring.

Baekhyun masih menatap ke arah pemain itu, pria itu berlari sambil bertosan dengan sesama anggota timnya.

Ia tersenyum sambil menampilkan lesung pipinya yang terletak di sebelah kiri, senyum yang terlihat cukup menyenangkan bagi semua orang dan juga untuk Baekhyun. Buktinya Baekhyun menarik sedikit sudut bibirnya itu.

Setelah lima belas menit, permainan selesai dan dimenangkan oleh timnya Loey. Baekhyun lalu beranjak pergi dari lapangan basket, ia kembali mengitari seisi sekolahnya. Ia sudah menapaki kakinya ke area kantin, perpustakaan, lab, ruang musik, dan beberapa ruangan lainnya.

Tidak terasa hari sudah hampir gelap, Baekhyun yang tadinya ingin kembali ke asrama berhenti sejenak, ia penasaran akan suatu ruangan yang membawa dirinya menuju ke ruangan itu.

Itu ruang berenang, ruangan itu tampak sepi. Tampak unsur utama dari ruang itu adalah kolam air yang luas serta beberapa tali untuk memisahkan jarak masing-masing. Baekhyun menyukainya, ini bisa menjadi tempat favoritnya.

Ia lalu mulai menghampiri kolam, membuka snikersnya lalu menenggelamkan kakinya hingga mata kaki. Rasanya dingin, menusuk sampai kedalam namun begitu nyaman, sejuk, dan menenangkan bagi Baekhyun.

"Siapa kau?"

Sebuah suara menghentikan kegiatan Baekhyun menggerakkan kakinya di dalam air, ia lalu menoleh mencari arah suara itu.

"Sedang apa kau kemari?"

Baekhyun mengeluarkan kakinya dari rendaman air kolam. Ia berdiri seorang pria yang sedang asyik mengusak rambutnya dengan handuk kecil menatap dirinya intens sekarang.

"K-kkau siapa?" Baekhyun balik bertanya ke pria itu, pria yang hanya mengenakan handuk di pinggangnya.

"Ahhhh, aku mengerti" si pria berjalan mendekati Baekhyun "kau pasti datang mengintip ku mandi bukan?!"

Baekhyun berjalan mundur, sedangkan si pria semakin mendekati dirinya "Ti-tidaak!"

"Mengakulah, aku sering mendapati seseorang sepertimu juga"

"Aku bilang ti-tidak, aku tak seperti orang yang kau bilang itu" Baekhyun berhenti, menoleh kebelakang mendapati selangkah lagi ia berjalan maka tercebur lah dirinya ke dalam kolam tersebut.

"Okelah kalau kau tidak mau mengaku. Daripada diriku bosan, mari bermain sebentar hmm" si pria sudah berdiri di depannya menatap lebih tajam tepat ke mata Baekhyun "kalau diperhatikan, wajahmu cukup cantik"

Pria itu lalu menarik tangan kiri Baekhyun sehingga bertubruklah dirinya dengan si pria.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, lepaskan!" Baekhyun membolakan matanya, tidak percaya akan apa yang sedang pria ini lakukan kepadanya. Ia meronta, namun kekuatannya tak sebanding dengan pria kekar yang berhadapan dengannya ini.

Pria itu memegang dagu Baekhyun, memakasa ia untuk menatap matanya. Mau tak mau Baekhyun pun menatap sinis pria itu.

"Mau apa kau? Aku ini laki-laki tau, lepaskan"

"Hmm aku meragukan itu melihat parasmu yang lumayan cantik dan kulitmu juga putih" si pria itu tersenyum miring lalu menatap kearah selangkangan Baekhyun "bagaimana kalau kita memeriksanya"

"Andw--"

"Hyung!"

 **[ JRNF ]**

"Baaaeekkk! Baekhyuuuuun!" Baekhyun yang tengah berjalan di lapangan sepak bola mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya ia pun menoleh, ia melihat pria mungil dengan mata yang bulat berlari ke arahnya dengan nafas yang terengah.

"Yyak! Dari tadi aaaaaku meneriaki mu tapiihhh ihh kenapa kau tidak berhenti" Kyungsoo, pria bermata bulat yang kehabisan tenaga membiarkan pantatnya menempel dengan rumput ia tidak sanggup berdiri lagi, beberapa butir keringat terpampang nyata di jidatnya itu.

"Ada apa Kyung? Kenapa kau mencariku?" Baekhyun juga ikut duduk disamping Kyungsoo.

"Ahh aku tadi mencarimu di kamar, tapi kau tidak ada" Kyungsoo menatap ke arah Baekhyun "Dari mana saja kau dari tadi, aku sungguh lelah mencarimu"

"Ahhh maaf karena aku sudah membuatmu khawatir, hmm tadi itu..." Baekhyun menatap ke langit yang sedang memayungi dirinya dengan beberapa bintang terbentang luas di sana "aku tadi berkeliling sekolah, dan ohh iya aku juga menonton pertandingan basket"

Kyungsoo melirik Baekhyun bingung "Basket?"

"Iya basket, cukup seru ohh iya pertandingan tadi di menangkan oleh tim..." Baekhyun tampak berfikir "Ahh tim Loey, kau tau Loey itu siapa? Sedari tadi para penonton terus meneriamphh"

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo membekap mulut Baekhyun dengan jari telunjuknya "Ssttt pelankan suaramu" Kyungsoo menoleh kearah sekitar, tampak sepi dan ia membuang nafas lega. Baekhyun menepis tangan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo agak berbisik ke Baekhyun "Kau tau.."

"Tidak"

"Aku belum selesai bicara Baek"

"Ohh baiklah lanjutkan"

Kyungsoo sekarang sedang duduk dihadapan Baekhyun, menatapnya instens "Loey itu..." ucap kyungsoo pelan sambil melebarkan matanya menggoda Baekhyun yang penasaran akan penjelasannya "Loey itu adalah..."

"Katakan sajalah Kyung, jangan membuatku penasaran" Baekhyun mulai geram dengan si mata bulat.

Kyungsoo kembali menoleh kesegala arah "ahh sudahlah, kita lanjut ceritanya di asrama saja, sekalian membuat pesta kedatanganmu. Kau ingatkan aku sudah berjanji padamu tadi siang"

Baekhyunpun lalu berdiri membersihkan beberapa debu dan rerumputan yang menempel di celananya "Tentu saja aku ingat, aku juga ingat saat kau berjanji akan menemaniku berkeliling sekolah"

Kyungsoo yang mendengar Baekhyun tentang janjinya yang terlupakan ikut berdiri dari duduknya "ahhh mianhe Baek, tadi aku ada keperluan mendadak, aku mengingatnya tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa meninggalkannya itu sangat penting, kumohon kau dapat memaafkanku Baek, ne?"

Baekhyun berjalan meninggalkan Kyungsoo dengan wajah yang dibuat-buat cemberut.

"Yaak Baekhyun? Tunggu aku" Kyungsoo berlari menghampiri Baekhyun dan berjalan beriringan dengannya.

.

.

.

 **JUST**

 **REMEMBER**

 **EVER**

 **FORGET**

.

.

.

 **[TBC]**

 **Next or not?**


	2. Chapter 2

Malam yang cukup cerah terlihat jelas di langit kota seoul, walau cuaca agak dingin tidak menghiraukan beberapa orang untuk tinggal berdiam diri didalam rumah dengan selimut tebal ataupun secangkir coklat panas.

Jalan dan beberapa pusat kota ramai dengan banyaknya orang-orang yang sekedar ingin melepaskan penatnya seharian baik dari lokal maupun beberapa turis lainnya.

Tak lain halnya dengan dua pria yang sedang memandang lekat satu sama lain itu.

Setelah beberapa lama pria itu lalu menarik tangan kiri Baekhyun sehingga bertubruklah dirinya dengan si pria.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, lepaskan!" Baekhyun membolakan matanya, tidak percaya akan apa yang sedang pria ini lakukan kepadanya. Ia meronta, namun kekuatannya tak sebanding dengan pria kekar yang berhadapan dengannya ini.

Pria itu memegang dagu Baekhyun, memakasa ia untuk menatap matanya. Mau tak mau Baekhyun pun menatap sinis pria itu.

"Mau apa kau? Aku ini laki-laki tau, lepaskan"

"Hmm aku meragukan itu melihat parasmu yang lumayan cantik dan kulitmu juga putih" si pria itu tersenyum miring lalu menatap kearah selangkangan Baekhyun "bagaimana kalau kita memeriksanya"

"Andw_"

"Hyung!" Suara yang nyaring itu tiba-tiba muncul dari pintu utama, seorang pria tinggi memandang keduanya dengan tatapan aneh.

Dengan cepat pria kekar itu memperjauh jarak dirinya dari Baekhyun.

"Kris hyung, dari tadi anak-anak mencarimu ternyata kau disini" Pria itu berjalan menghampiri ke duanya tanpa meninggalkan eksistensinya ke Baekhyun yang sedang bersama dengan Kris itu.

Melihat ada celah untuk kabur, dengan cepat Baekhyun mengambil snikersnya di dekat kolam lalu berlari meninggalkan dua pemuda yang menatap heran kepadanya.

"Dia siapa hyung?" Tanya pria itu masih menatap punggung sempit pria yang berada di ambang pintu sampai akhirnya hilang dari pandangannya.

"Ahh bukan siapa-siapa Loey"

_

.

.

.

By ememlight

Just Remember Never Forget

Main Cast:

Baekhyun Chanyeol

Other cast:

EXO members and Find it yourself, bertambah seiring jalannya cerita.

Warning:

Yaoi - BxB - BL

Rate:

T

Disclaimer:

Isi cerita seutuhnya hasil pemikiran dan imajinasi author emem, apabila ada kesamaan cerita itu murni ketidak sengajaan, All Cast seutuhnya milik SM dan TYME

Note:

Saya bukan penulis yang baik JUST ENJOY THE STORY, gak suka? It's okay don't read this story. Suka? Please don't be siders tinggalkan review.

PLEASE DON'T PLAGIAT, DON'T REMAKE, DON'T COPY. AND SORRY UNTUK TYPO YG NYEMPIL.

.

.

.

_

 **Chapter 2**

"Ahh aku rasa kau terlalu lama memasaknya Baek, liat ramennya membengkak" dengan sumpit Kyungsoo memperlihatkan hasil masakan Baekhyun sedang dirinya baru menyelesaikan urusannya di balik toilet.

"Aku kan sudah memberi tahumu aku tidak tau memasak Kyung, tapi kau terus memaksaku" elak Baekhyun.

Tanpa memperpanjang perdebatan, keduanya lalu memakan ramen itu dengan tenang, walau sebenarnya keduanya merasakan tekstur aneh saat ramen gembul itu memasuki mulutnya masing-masing, bersyukurlah karena ramen instan itu sudah memiliki bumbu jadi ramennya tidak sepenuhnya buruk. Tidak terbayangkan kalau Baekhyun sendiri yang harus memberinya cita rasa, bisa jadi masakannya berakhir di toilet semenit kemudian.

"Ohh iya Baek, aku boleh bertanya tidak? Yahh... sekedar untuk mempererat hubungan persaudaraan kita, bagaimana? Maukan?" Tanya si mata bulat masih dengan memakan ramen gembul itu.

"Persaudaraan apa? Kita bahkan belum bertemu setidaknya setelah 24 jam atau 48 jam ahh mungkin lebih tepatnya seminggu" balas Baekhyun ketus dengan sumpitnya mengambil ramen dari panci kecil itu.

Kyungsoo mempoutkan lovelip nya "Kenapa lama sekali Baek?"

"Dari pada bahas tentang diriku, bagaimana kalau kita bahas tentang dirimu saja?"

Terdapat jeda yang cukup lama untuk Kyungsoo berfikir "Ahh kurasa tidak usah Baek, lebih baik kita bahas..."

"Emangnya kenapa Kyung? Apa ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan?" Baekhyun menunjuk Kyungsoo dengan sumpit lalu memicingkan matanya.

"A-anii, tidak ada kok. Kenapa kamu berfikiran seperti itu" Karenanya Kyungsoo nampak sedikit terkejut.

Tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak, Kyungsoo yang melihatnya sedikit kesal. Emang apanya yang lucu, fikirnya.

"Yyak Kyung, mata bulat terkejutmu tadi benar benar lucu. Tapi kurasa ekspresi mu tadi sangat berlebihan"

Kyungsoo yang merasa kesal lalu berlalu meninggalkan Baekhyun.

"Yyak Kyung! Kau mau kemana?" Baekhyun yang tadinya mau melahap ramennya terhenti saat melihat Kyungsoo berdiri dari tempatnya.

Kyungsoo tak menghiraukan Baekhyun, dan malah menuju ke kasurnya. Merasa ada yang aneh Baekhyun mencoba mendekati Kyungsoo.

"Yyak Kyungsoo kalau kau marah karena aku tadi tertawa kau benar-benar kekanakan sekali masa hanya kar_"

"JENG! JENG!"

 _*bruk_

"Ahkk kapcagiya! yyak! Kau mengagetkanku!"

Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba berbalik, membuat Baekhyun terkejut hingga dirinya dengan tidak elit terjatuh kebelakang. Dengan kedua tangannya sudah memegang dua botol cola, matanya memandangi Baekhyun yang sedang memegangi bokongnya dengan heran.

"Kok jadi salahku, mana aku tahu kalau kau ada di belakangku"

"Aih sudahlah, bantu aku berdiri" Baekhyun mengangkat tangan kanannya sedang tangan kirinya masih sibuk mengelus-elus sumber sakitnya.

Merasa tak ada pergerakan dari Kyungsoo, ia mendongak menatap Kyungsoo yang tak bergeming ditempatnya. Seolah mengerti dengan tatapan Baekhyun, Kyungsoo lalu mengangkat tinggi-tinggi botol cola yang ada di masing-masing tangannya.

"Ihh kau jahat Kyung" Baekhyun lalu berdiri, kemudian beralih ke kasurnya. Merebahkan diri kemudian menarik selimut hingga menutupi seluruh badannya.

"Baek? Bagaimana dengan ramennya?-oh dan bagaimana dengan colanya?"

"Aku lelah, besok saja kita rayakan ulang oke"

"Hmm oke"

Setelah beberapa menit Kyungsoo membereskan ramennya dan panci serta kompor kecil yang digunakannya tadi, ia lalu merebahkan diri di kasurnya. Ia memandangi kasur Baekhyun yang bersebelahan dengannya, dengan si empunya beberapa kali merubah posisi tidurnya.

"Baek? Kau sudah tidur?"

Tak ada jawaban, hanya dengkuran halus yang dapat di dengar Kyungsoo.

"Eih kau sudah tidur rupanya. Mmh tentang.. Loey. Mmhh aku rasa kau jangan dekat-dekat dulu dengannya"

Setelahnya Kyungsoo pun mengikuti Baekhyun mengarungi alam bawah sadar masing-masing.

 **\--[JRNF]**

Jam weker menjadi pengingat dua remaja itu untuk terbangun dari tidurnya. Si mata bulat sudah lebih dulu bangun untuk mematikan jam weker, setelah nya ia berlalu ke kamar mandi.

Berbeda dengan si mata sipit, yang masih dengan setia mengatupkan mata sipitnya itu, seolah cahaya yang mulai menembus jendela kamar bukan sebuah penghalang untuk ia terbangun dari tidur nyamannya.

Kyungsoo telah selesai mandi dan memakai baju seragam sekolahnya, ia mengusapkan handuk kecil ke rambutnya yang masih basah sambil memperhatikan makhluk sipit yang masih terlelap.

Ia lalu menghampiri kasurnya, dan mengguncang-guncangkan badannya, "Yyak Baek, Ireonaa! Ini sudah jam 7, apa kau tak berniat buat belajar?"

Bukannya bangun, Baekhyun malah memperbaiki posisinya supaya lebih nyaman dan ohh ia malah memunggungi Kyungsoo.

"Baek, Banguuuuuun!" Kyungsoo berteriak keras sekali. Namun bantal menjadi senjata kedua Baekhyun ia menggunakan itu untuk menutupi telinganya dari kebisingan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo cukup geram melihat tingkahnya, karena notabennya Kyungsoo anak yang baik maka ia tak patah semangat buat membangunkan si mata sipit, "BAEKHYUN BANG-"

"STOP!" dan jari telunjuk Baekhyun sudah mendarat di love lip milik Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun meregangkan seluruh anggota badannya, "eihh~ kau ribut sekali Kyung, aku kan belum kesekolah baju seragamku belum ada dan kata Pak Jidae kemarin Aku kan baru mulai aktif belajar lusa".

Kyungsoo cuman melongo, "Ohh begitu, mana aku tahu"

Baekhyun menguap lebar sekali hingga bibirnya itu berbentuk O "Jadi, besok - besok jangan membuat kebisingan pagi hari seperti tadi, oke"

Baekhyun lalu bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, sambil mengusap kedua mata sipitnya yang sedari tadi masih setia mengatup dengan punggung tangannya. Ia lalu beranjak ke kamar mandi.

"Ohh iya, kau berangkat deluan saja, jangan lupa mengunci pintunya Kyung" Baekhyun berbicara di ambang pintu tanpa menoleh kearah Kyungsoo. Setelahnya ia kembali memasuki kamar mandi.

"Aku merasa seperti pendatang baru saja di kamar ini, eih benar-benar anak itu"

Kyungsoo kemudian memasukkan semua keperluan nya kedalam tas, setelahnya ia mengambil kunci kamarnya yang berada di meja nakas miliknya. Ia sempat melirik kasur Baekhyun yang sangat berantakan.

"Eihh~ berantakan sekaliㅡohhoo bahkan dia ngiler sampai bantal nya basah begitu. Eihh jinjja"

Kyungsoo lalu berlalu kemudian memakai sepatunya "Baekhyun kalau kau keluar jangan lupa bersihkan kamar terlebih dahulu" Dan dibalas deheman cukup keras dari balik kamar mandi.

 **\--[JRNF]**

Baekhyun menyusuri koridor sekolah. Nampak lenggang sebab proses belajar mengajar sedang berlangsung. Ruang guru menjadi tujuan utama nya kini. Seperti koridor sekolah, ruang guru juga nampak lenggang. Namun sosok yang ia cari sedang duduk dengan beberapa buku dan berkas-berkas diatas mejanya. Terdapat sebuah papan nama pada mejanya. Ahn Jidae.

"Annyeonghaseyo seongsaenim, saya Baekhyun murid pindahan kemarin"

Pak Jidae memperbaiki letak kacamatanya, "Oh Baekhyun-ssi, kau isi berkas biodatamu terlebih dahulu dengan lengkap lagi. Setelahnya kau menemui Pak Choi, kau ingatkan?"

"Ne seongsaenim, Kepala asrama bukan?"

"That's right," Pak Jidae lalu membuka lemari yang berada di samping mejanya itu, kemudian mengeluarkan beberapa berkas, "Kau minta kunci lokermu ke dia, kau belum mempunyai nya kan?"

"Nee.. belum"

"Kalau begitu isi biodata ini secara lengkap, lalu setelahnya kau pergi menemui Pak Choi, di dalam lokermu sudah ada baju olahraganya. Untuk baju seragam sekolah mungkin besok atau lusa sudah ada" Kata pak Jidae sambil memberi selembar kertas ke Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menarik salah satu kursi di depan meja Pak Jidae lalu mendudukinya dan ia mulai mengisi biodatanya-nama,alamat,ttl,dsb- secara lengkap.

Setelahnya Baekhyun lalu menemui Pak Choi yang kata Pak Jidae sedang mengajar murid-muridnya. Selain sebagai ketua asrama, Pak Choi juga bertugas mengajar anak-anak olahraga khusunya anak kelas tiga. Seperti halnya hari ini, Pak Choi sedang memberi evaluasi teknik berenang ke murid-muridnya yang notabennya senior Baekhyun.

Dan sekarang Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya ketempat yang masih hangat di ingatannya.

Yup! Ia menuju ruang berenang.

Baekhyun tak menggubris dan mencoba menghilangkan kejadian semalam dari fikirannya, dan ia harap ia tak bertemu lagi dengan seseorang yang ia yakini seniornya yang sangat mesum itu.

Tak sulit menemukan ruang renang tersebut, karena memang ini bukan yang pertama kalinya Baekhyun ke sini. Baekhyun lalu memasuki ruang renang dan ia memilih berjalan melewati tempat duduk yang tersedia di sana, ia tak mau mengganggu para senior nya yang sedang asyik belajar itu dan lagipula Pak Choi terlihat sangat serius. Ia pun memilih duduk di salah satu bangku paling belakang dan paling ujung sambil menunggu Pak Choi selesai mengevaluasi para seniornya.

Ruang renang itu cukup luas, dan biasanya diadakan turnamaen disini, makanya tak ayal kalau banyak kursi yang berjejeran. Dan bagusnya lagi itu membuat Baekhyun tak disadari kehadirannya dari para senior maupun Pak Choi.

Baekhyun mengamati beberapa seniornya yang sedang berenang ituㅡohh jangan salah paham, pakaian mereka memang sangat ketat dan membentuk tubuh mereka, namun Baekhyun tak berniat sama sekali buat memperhatikan sesuatu yang menggembung di balik selangkangan atau pun dibalik dada. Ia hanya memperhatikan gerakan berenang setiap siswa tersebut.

Semuanya cukup bagus dan bahkan ada yang gaya berenangnya sudah menyerupai atlet renang yang sebenarnya, sampai satu siswa yang berbadan gemuk mulai terjun ke dalam air suasana ruang renang menjadi riuh karena gelak tawa masing-masing siswa maupun siswi senior dan siswa bertubuh gemuk itu juga ikut tertawa.

Siswa tersebut tak dapat mengembangkan tubuhnya ataupun berpindah dari tempatnya, maka dari itu Pak Choi menyuruhnya kembali naik ke permukaan. Tapi saat ia mulai berusaha naik, celana renang miliknyaㅡlebih mirip ke boxerㅡ tersingkap hingga memperlihatkan sedikit belah pantatnya yang ekstra lebar dan itu membuat pekikan dari siswi dan gelak tawa dari para siswa, tak hanya siswanya bahkan Pak Choi juga sedikit terkikik Ohh dan jangan lupakan Baekhyun yang sedang memegang perutnya menahan gelak tawanya itu.

"Eih Berisik sekali"

Deg. Suara berat itu mengalihkan asistensi Baekhyun dan mulai melirik kanan maupun kirinya dangan bola mata yang melebar. Tapi ia tak menemukan siapapun di dekatnya kecuali para senior serta Pak Choi yang masih tertawa di area kolam.

Baekhyun baru saja ingin beranjak dari tempatnya, namun tiba-tiba saja se sosok pria tinggi menjulang berada di kursi depan miliknya sambil mengucek kedua matanya.

"Eihh menganggu tidurku saja" Ucapnya lagi.

 _'Lo-loey? sedang apa dia di siniㅡohh apa dia baru saja tidur di kursi itu ohh tidak, kenapa ia memakai baju olahraga yang sangat ketat sekali? Apa ia sedang membolos sekarang ini?'_ monolog Baekhyun tanpa mengalihkan eksistensinya dari pria bernama Loey itu.

Loey lalu membuka kedua mata bulatnya, dan itu membuat ia bertatapan langsung dengan si mata sipit.

"Kau? Apakah kau yang tertawa sangat cempreng hingga merusak tidur indah ku barusan?"

"Aku tidak, bahkan aku tidak tertawa. Aku tertawa tapi aku menahannya. Sungguh"

Loey sedikit memicingkan matanya, "Tapi kau membuatku tertangkap basah"

Baekhyun mengernyit bingung, "tertangkap? Basah? A-apa maksudmu?"

"YYAK! PARK LOEY! KAU MEMBOLOS PELAJARANKU LAGI!"

Baekhyun melirik ke arah kolam, dan benar saja seluruh pasang mata yang berada disitu menatap ke arah dia dan Loey.

Loey tak mengindahkan ucapak Pak Choi, ia masih setia menatap mata si sipit dihadapannya itu.

"Maka dari itu_" Loey dengan kaki panjangnya berpindah ke samping Baekhyun dengan satu langkah saja ia lalu memegang pergelangan tangan kurus si sipit "_Kau harus bertanggung jawab"

Dan kemudian menarik paksa tangan Baekhyun dan melangkah pergi dari tuang renang.

 **\--[JRNF]**

"Yyak! Awk sakit, le-lepash" Baekhyun mencoba melepaskan pergelangan tangannya yang digenggam sangat erat oleh Loey.

Tanpa sadar keduanya sudah berada di ruang musik, mungkin ruang musik yang sudah tak terpakai lagi. Banyak alat musik yang terlihat rusak dan satu piano besar yang ada di dekat jendela dengan debu yang menebal di setiap sisinya.

Loey lalu melepaskan genggamannya dari pergelangan tangan Baekhyun.

"Kkau? Kenapa kau membawaku kesini? Aku bahkan tak tau apa masalahmu atau bahkan apa salahku hingga kau menarik kasar pergelanganku ini" Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengusap-usap pergelangan tangannya yang tadi di tarik oleh Loey.

"Masalahnya adalah kau dan salahnya adalah kau"

Baekhyun mengernyit bingung menatap tajam si mata bulat dihadapannya itu, tapi ia tak bisa berlama-lama lagi disini. Maka dari itu ia mulai berjalan ahh bahkan sedikit menabrak bahu lebar si mata bulat.

Namun belum sampai lima langkah pergelangan tangannya kembali digenggam oleh si mata bulat, bahkan Loey membawanya ke dinding dan mengurungnya dengan masing-masing kedua tangan di samping bahu Baekhyun.

"Yyak! Apa yang kau lakukan" Baekhyun mencoba kabur, namun tenaganya tak sebanding dengan pria yan ada dihadapannya itu.

"Kau? Apakah kau tak mengenaliku sama sekali, ck bahkan aku mengenali hanya dengan menatap mata sipit jelek milikmu itu"

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tak paham dengan apa yang kau bicarakan, jadi tolong lepaskan aku" Baekhyun masih mencoba melepaskan kungkungan pria dihadapannya itu.

"Jadi kau benar-benar tak mengingatku? Kau tak mengenali ku?" Sorot mata Loey mendadak senduh, Baekhyun dapat melihat itu dengan jelas.

"Mengingat? Aku bahkan tak mengenalmu. Tidak. Kita memang tak saling kenal, tapi aku mengetahui namamu, Loey bukan? Ck aku kira Loey itu semacam merek cat dinding, tapi bukan berarti kita kenal. Eih~ apa yang coba kubicarakan ini, intinya kau paham dengan yang kuucapkan ini bukan?"

Loey terkikik, bahkan berubah menjadi gelak tawa. Itu membuat si sipit menjadi merah padam.

"Yah aku yakin kalau itu adalah kau, sikapmu bahkan tak berubah"

"Apa tadi kau baru saja mengejekku?"

Loey hanya tersenyum menampilkan lesung pipinya itu sambil membawa tangan kanannya mengelus surai hitam milik si sipit di hadapannya.

"Oke, karena kau tak mengenaliku atau bahkan kau sedang berpura-pura tak mengenalku. Aku akan membuat kita kenal satu sama lain. Ayo kita berkenalan. Aku akan memberitahu namaku yang sebenarnya, asal kau memberitahuku juga namamu yang sebenarnya"

"Apa maksudmu?" Dan untuk kesekian kalinya Baekhyun kembali mengucapkan hal yang sama dengan kernyitan di dahi yang semakin dalam.

Loey mundur selangkah, menepuk tangannya pada bagian samping baju olahraga yang dikenakannya lalu menjulurkan tangannya ke Baekhyun,

"Kenalkan, aku. PARK CHANYEOL. atau orang biasa menyebutku dengan Park Loey. Tapi terkhusus untukmu kau boleh memanggilku Chanyeol. Dan Kau?"

Baekhyun tak bergeming di tempatnya ia hanya memandang tangan Loey oh atau sekarang bisa di sebut Chanyeol secara bergantian dengan wajahnya yang dihiasi senyum lesung pipit nya itu.

Dan entah dorongan apa Baekhyun membawa tangannya mengenggam tangan milik Chanyeol dan berucap, "Kenalkan, Aku_"

"Kau BYUN BAEKHYUN. Dan akan ku ubah menjadi PARK BAEKHYUN" ucap Chanyeol lantang sambil menekankan saat ia mengucap namanya dan Baekhyun.

"W-what? Bisa-bisanya kau merubah margaku apa-apaan Byun dan apa maksudmu merubah margaku mirip denganmu. Yyak! Asal kau tau tuan sok kenal dan sok akrab aku itu Ooh Baekhyun. Aku cukup terkejut tadi saat kau mengetahui namaku, bagaimana bisa kau mengetahuinya? Aku bahkan tak pernah mengucapkannya sedari tadi? Ahh tidak kau tak usah menjawabnya, kau sudah mendapat tujuanmu membawaku kesini bukan? Jadi biarkan aku pergi sekarang!" Ucap Baekhyun panjang lebar, setelahnya ia benar-benar berlalu meninggalkan Chanyeol yang mematung di tempatnya mencoba mengingat kalimat apa saja yang diucapkan Baekhyun tadi.

 **\--[JRNF]**

Baekhyun baru saja keluar dari wc, setelah berdiam diri di dalam seorang diri menatap cermin sambil mengeluarkan segala makiannya ia kemudian kembali berjalan ke arah ruang renang.

Ruang renang sudah tampak sepi, eksistensinya tak menemukan sosok Pak Choi tapi satu sosok yang masih ia ingat dengan jelas, ia lalu berjalan kearahnya.

"Annyeonghaseyo seonbae? Apa seonbae tahu Pak Choi kemana?

"Ahh Pak Choi, itu~" ucap siswa senior berbadan gemuk yang menjadi bahan tawa semua temannya sekitar sejam yang lalu, ia lalu menunjuk ke arah kolam.

Pak Choi tiba-tiba muncul dari dasar air, bahkan ia mengeluarkan sisa-sia air dari mulutnya persis seperti pancuran. Setelahnya Pak Choi lalu naik ke permukaan dan menghampiri Baekhyun dan seniornya.

"Sekarang kau boleh ke kelas" Ucap Pak Choi sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kecil punya senior Baekhyun tadi.

"Ahh nee.. terima kasih seongsaenim" senior Baekhyun itu kemudian beranjak pergi.

"Dan kau? Ada urusan apa?"

Baekhyun yang tersadar kemudian membungkuk sopan "Annyeonghaseyo seongsaenim, saya Baekhyun murid pindahan kemarin"

"Hhmm yah ada apa Baekhyun-ssi?"

"Seongsaenim saya mau meminta kunci loker, kata Pak Jidae wali kelas saya, kunci loker ada sama seongsaenim"

Pak Choi lalu menghentikan gerakan mengeringkan rambutnya, "Kunci loker? Bukannya kau sudah meberimanya?"

"Menerima? Ah belum seongsaenim, maka dari itu saya kesini untuk memintanya?

"Apa siswa tadi tak memberimu kunci loker?"

"Siswa? Maksud seongsaenim senior tadi? Baekhyun nampak terlihat bingung.

"Bukan, siswa yang bersamamu tadi. Park Loey. Ia sudah mengambil kunci lokermu tadi pagi, katanya ia akan memberikannya padamu. Awalnya aku kira dia sedang mempermainkanku, tapi tadi aku lihat kalian cukup akrab. Apa ia belum memberikannya kepadamu?"

Baekhyun lalu menggaruk tengkuknya "Ahh begitu yahh, yasudah terima kasih seongsaenim" Baekhyun lalu kembali berbungkuk sopan setelahnya ia berlalu pergi dari ruang renang, dan dengan tangan yang mengepal di masing-masing sisi tubuhnya, ia kembali menuju ke ruangan musik yang tadi.

"Sialan! Jadi baju ketat yang tadi ia pakai itu baju olahraga milikku? Aihh jinjja!"

.

.

.

JUST

REMEMBER

NEVER

FORGET

.

.

.

 **[TBC]**

 **Bacot:**

Wahhh tqyu untuk fav, foll, dan penyemangatku buat nulis yaitu review dari kalyan.

Aku mau curhat sdkit, masa kemarin niyah bukan kmrin sih intinya hari yg lalu aku udah ngtik chp2 ini udah 2k lebih dan bum! Tiba-tiba filenya menghilang secara misterius dan menyebalkan membuatku sempat mengacuhkan chp2 ini:" siapa yg tak kezl coba. Untung emem naks sabhaar... udah ahh bacotnya heheh

Ciyunestaim egein eilepyu comad ges~


End file.
